An improved golf swing is a common goal of many golfers of all skill levels. Golf enthusiasts have discovered that small golf-swing adjustments can make noticeable differences in the accuracy and distance of ball placement. In a round of golf, continual use of proper techniques of body-stance, club-grip, and swing-timing may improve performance by multiple strokes. Accordingly, some golfers practice various techniques for improving their swing. For improved ball-driving distance and accuracy, appropriate swing timing may be a key factor. Thus, golf enthusiasts have recognized a need for a club-mounted training device for improving golf-swing timing to promote increased ball-driving distance and accuracy.